


Tearing Up By Your Game

by Orbiblop



Category: tiredspace
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Lesbians in Space, No Lesbians Die, tiredspace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orbiblop/pseuds/Orbiblop
Relationships: coffee/milk, milk/coffee
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Down at Earth, the sway of time decided to remiss. The chipper tunes of its residents were less than normal. Most people were inside, though it wasn't of bitter intent. It was getting a lot colder than the usual windy climate. One of the residents even claimed they saw a drop of snow, with its single snowflake melting away right in their palm. This wasn't always favored; winter meant the Earth was beginning its cycle to move away from the stars once more. It was a natural occurrence, something that happened every year or so. Unfortunately, for someone that just learned about this, Milk's sorrow pierced through her tears. Milk was quite a peculiar citizen of Earth. Besides the one that mended to the gardens, Milk was always outside drying her endless tears. If it was raining, Milk, with her cup-patterned umbrella, would dread about her boots getting muddy. If there was a heat wave, Milk would take to her blue tee shirt and sniffle about her ice cream melting. "Milk never goes out when it's good, so good never goes to Milk." Macchi, another resident that would often look and observe, spoke out once. 

On this day, Milk decided to take a walk through the town and let the frost dry her tears once it came down to her coat. The wind didn't help her problem. She even tried naming what surrounded her. The benches, the sidewalk squares, the leaves that would pass. But, oh dear, the leaves falling would remind her of forgotten tissues she left in her house. Now she would whimper, having to use her sleeves. Anyone that decided to rest an ear out their window would know, by now, Milk was at their mailbox balling her sadness out. This time, she was at Coffee's and giving it rain stains herself. Milk sighed and pulled up her sleeve, at least attempting not to be rude and leave her wails on someone else's mailbox. It soon to became a mistake when she didn't realize quite how much force she needed to fix the problem. Instead of drops being the only thing she cleaned, the mailbox's letter stand ripped clean off, too. Milk paused in disbelief. It was the first time she had ever stopped crying to notice what she had in hand. It was the calm before the storm, and when the storm came, the tears crashed down. The seas of her face were of worry and guilt. Even more so fear of how Coffee would react. Milk's foot wanted to retreat across the path and make her pretend the harsh wind was the problem, but her brain had fought it to come back and instead move front to Coffee's doorstep. She lightly wiped a bit of coat over her nose and ring the doorbell.

An opened door creaked with laughter as Coffee peeped through with a controller in hand. "Huh? Oh heyo Milk." Coffee set her elbow on the door frame, her hoodie sagging down. It was much too big for her. "Sorry, but I can't give you a pass to vent right about now. Not that I don't care! I'm just focusing on this-" An explosion sound faded between them, making her sigh. "Game. Dammit, I was so close!" Milk heard this and her tears pushed more. How could she break her mailbox and lose her game? "You...You were?" She said as she hiccuped across each blink. Coffee raised an eyebrow before seeing the red metal streak in her hand. She tilted over Milk to see her mailbox a bit crooked and tried to hold in her confused laughter. She knew if she did laugh, Milk would probably think it was at her and tear up more. "Um, come in come in." Coffee moved from the door and instead went back to her floor cushion. Milk did so, slumped and closing the door behind her. 

"Soo why did you come over, bud?" Coffee said as she moved her cursor down to hit _`Try Again!`_ on the TV screen. She tried her best to act oblivious so Milk could at least get the guilt off her chest. "Well that's the thing...I was wiping away my tears from your mailbox, but I broke the metal slider. Ohh and now you can't even fix it because it's too chilly out and even i don't know why I would let you fix it when I'm the one who broke it-" Milk's continuous reasons to the mailbox made Coffee's eye twitch. "Milk-"

"Then you couldn't even go to the store, and that rude lady at the front will give you sass-"

"Milkbud-"

"And who asked for cooked pasta in a box? I mean, surely not you since you'll slip and it'll be all my fault because you wouldn't even be in the store if it wasn't for-"

" **MILK**!" 

Milk caught her lips and closed them. "Look, I can just fix it tomorrow if I feel like it. Besides, your rambling is getting to my brain." She pointed to the screen, followed by another explosion effect, and of course, Milk's tears. "I feel you're especially sad today, too. Those big weather changes are getting to your head."

"Sorry....I.."

Milk held her head, making her sleeves cover her face. Despite the slight annoyance, Coffee took to Milk's coy. She had the look of a cute puppy trying to hide their face with their paws. "Cmon, you can sit." Coffee scooted herself over and patted the spot she was once in. Milk's greyish tint across her face turned pink and bubbled under her tears. She decided to sit down; her knees tight and up to her face as Coffee's were free and to the floor. As Coffee hit the button and began to play again, Milk decided to try and speak. "I thought all my crying would be over once I was finished with the things about myself..But committing to that when others are around is... hard. I get scared that me hurting you or, well now your pockets, will make people hate me. Then I add more to myself I want to cry about and then. Then.." she sniffed as her sorrow soaked the cushion spot. 

Coffee had her eyes on the screen, but she was in quite the surprise. She never heard Milk express why she couldn't stop crying, just always whatever she was crying about at the moment. "Aw, Milk. You'll never hurt me in the way you're thinking, i'm pretty strong myself." Coffee laughed, but Milk's worry kept her silently crying. "What about distracting yourself. You know, from those thoughts?"

"I've tried before. Haven't you seen me out everyday trying to enjoy the weather." Coffee's hair bounced with more laughter. "I wouldn't call that enjoyment, but sure. I bet it didn't even distract you that much."

"You do?"

"Yup! You're always out at the worst times! If you never go out when it's good, good will never come to you." Coffee threw a fist in the air when angelic trumpet horns and a _`COMPLETION`_ timestamp displayed on the screen. "Besides, just heading outside with nothing to be happy with? Sounds boring."

Milk thought for a moment. It did get pretty boring staying out with no one else. Only by few, could she decide to move out the house and be content alone. "Well how about you come out with me? I could always appreciate your company. Always." Coffee's tint had also turned pink. She tried hiding it by moving her head down. "Um, I'll take the warmth inside, thanks. Wait- have you ever tried a different distraction. How about....video games?"

"Oh no, I couldn't. They always end anyway,"

"There's infinite potential of spin offs and sequels."

"Here, just try mine." Coffee moved her knees to be over Milk's height, pressing the controller almost inches away from her face. "Um- I'm not so great at this.."

"You don't have to be. Pretty pleaseee, I would love to play with someone for once." Coffee took a chance and pulled one of Milk's hands away just to hold it. At first it was to give her the controller, but her hand was so soft compared to its cold state. It took her a minute to realize the tight hold of her palm was for a little too long and quickly let her go. She turned into a tomato with embarrassment and quickly put the controller in Milk's hold. For the first time, Milk had smiled. It was a bright and small one, but it was for Coffee. She decided to take the next round. This time, her tears went away. The sounds of the screen were going through the house, but teardrops nor wailing came back for the rest of the evening. A calm before the spring. 


	2. Chapter 2

Earth was at its best time of comfort. The leaves of blue and shades of purple had fallen pale. Each withering branch too tired to regrow sprouts. The trees were flourished bare, but the residents grew much happier. This was a sign of joyous plea, seeing the harsh forms of frost and scolding waves of heat were always too much for every town down on the motive rock of the planet. Now, at these times, there was a since of calmness. A sense of pause to the chaos and obscurity. In particular, a real sense of hope. This hope was mostly to affection, given all the singers symbolizing their hearts. For Coffee, it was a very obvious opera. With an orchestra blasting beyond the play. For many seasons, she had her hope set on someone. They spoke it aloud to their friends, but never to the one she desired. Their brain had said it all so her friends could refer. "They love the way their glasses give their eyes a shine!" Doppio quoted. "The girl likes 'em smart I guess," Soda responds. "They just want to see how coding works." Cola pointed out. And though Cola's words were blunt, they were unfortunately true. Coffee would sing the way her heart would lyric, but their reasons as to why became...one-sided. Coffee loved her games, and loved to play them. Therefore her heart would see a match made in heaven, but her conscience knew.... only two paths were to come....

A cup clattered back on its porcelain plate, and a sigh's breath fogged the clear glass. Milk was inside the town's diner, sharing their time with a newfound friend; Coffee. It wasn't particularly fresh- they've befriended a year from now- but the experience of having their morning with someone was just beginning. Every other day, Milk would order for the window booth at the corner of the restaurant. She'd get Vienna's homemade hot chocolate, wait for it to be one degree cooler, sit by the right, and wait for Coffee to come in for them to be across on the left. Coffee always brought her phone or a small console to play with, just to pass the time while listening to Milk, and Milk do the same. A somber way to start both their days, and it was the only time Milk would dry their tears.

Milk had something on her mind today. They often did, but it was a bigger thought than a normal vent. The song of hope was preforming in them for the first time, and it's what made their warm drink be replaced with butterflies. Her eyes scanned Coffee, the sounds of shooting pixelated pellets from inside the console was the way of cutting the silence of the table. She took a deep breath after the sigh. "Coffee...Autumn's coming along." She croaked, breaking her dreaded voice for some nervous reason only she knew. Coffee tapped the ` _Pause!`_ button. A smile came over their cheeks when Milk mentioned the time. "It sure is, and you know what that means. I've already told Cola about things. Well really Bocks since they speak more, but-"

Milk turned their head, a confused expressive look stuck with them. She wasn't told about these 'things' Coffee meant. "Already-already told what.." Coffee's smile dropped into a stern frown, catching Milk with immediate guilt. "You don't have to tell me! I'm sorry.." then, a surprised laugh. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I've told you a thousand times! My plan to finally come up to Pop and tell them how I feel. I woke up brighter than ever today. I even beat the stage I was fighting while I was eating cereal! That has to be a sign luck's on my side." As Coffee explained what they were feeling, Milk looked down at the ripples of her drink. A tear splashed by surprise, her quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe any left away. She knew why they came. Coffee had been talking about Pop for the longest; since they were friends, even mentioning them every diner morning. She just...blocked it from her thoughts, hearing everything else Coffee had to say. It's not that she had a grudge against Pop, but its the feelings Coffee shared. At times, she wished those feelings were directed to her. She wished she could be the song Coffee's voice boomed out in their heart's opera... However their wishes took a halt when Coffee spoke back out to them.

"Yeah, all these signs are giving me a lot to show. What do you think?" Milk froze up. Should they say the truth? No...crushing Coffee's hope at these times would really make them sob themself. "I think...You have a-uh... real chance." Coffee gave another stern look, but it had a mix with concern. "Hm. I know you're like this, but you're also weird Milkbud. You're the only person I've told to that hasn't said much about it. I know that means you got something you're worried I wouldn't take well. Come on I can handle it!" Milk's thumb slowly went to their teacup handle, trying to avoid the gaze of the one across them. "It's just that...What if things don't work out. I don't want you getting hurt.... You know if you ever cry.. I-I'll cry harder for you. And- and Pop. Pop's cold!" Milk took a quick sip of their hot chocolate, the warmth of it pouring down and giving her throat a youthful cleanse. Coffee just smiled. "Aww! See that's why I need more friends like you. Ones that actually worry for me. You're sweet- but like I said I could take it! As a matter of fact why don't you help me prepare!" Coffee stood up with confidence. Milk nearly dropped their drink before putting it back down. "I thought you already had things planned?" 

"You know I don't plan any of the boring stuff. I need someone who can let me know what to really say. Besides, there's only two ways things can go. Like a game choice. I get her or I don't. So would you pretty please help me get the choice i _actually_ want?"

"I don't know..."Milk got up, taking a crinkled dollar bill out of her pocket while setting it down. Coffee took their hand and pushed it back to Milk's own chest, giving her a purple and pink blush on her cheeks. Coffee then took another bill with their other hand out of their hoodie, setting it down on the table. "My treat this time. You just have to help me!" Milk waited for Coffee to let go before sighing and moving her hand from her chest back to her pocket. They put on their best smile, even if it was still weak, while they walked to the front of the diner entrance. "Okay...But only for you." Coffee threw a fist in the air, letting it fall on Milk's shoulder and giving them a tight hug, even squealing a bit. "Thanks Milkbud! You're the best!" Milk's purple and pink turned themself into magenta. They weren't one for hugs, and this one was about to spark tears of joy, but the weight of Coffee's favor had decided against it. Coffee quickly let go and put their console back into their hoodie, moving along while whistling to the sounds of a game's chip-tune. Milk slowly waved goodbye and the smile that was holding on as strong as possible was dropping. Once Coffee turned the corner, the sagging of her frown pulled out tears. Ground had softened by each drop. Her sniffles were always made from Coffee leaving, but her sobs of that day were made from her situation. Oh, to help singers in their lyrics, but the lyrics made back for the ones who sung. It was painfully ironic, and heartrendingly draining. They could already see Macchi rolling their eyes in the bubbles of their cries, and decided to head back to their usual spot. 

* * *

* * *

Coffee had her hands on the counter, looking down at a slip of paper with the handwriting of Milk. They were fidgeting on the edges of the marble slate, and their hands gently shook. It became clear the built up suspension of preparation was getting to their head, and their arms flew over their face. Milk stood up from the chair they were sitting in to give Coffee a pat on the back. "H-hey. It's okay. Admitting to things is...hard..."

"Gah! But this is so embarrassing! If I can be cool around everyone else why can't I just say it. I can't even write, you did everything for me.." They groaned while crumpling the paper. Milk was getting antsy. She wanted to help Coffee, even with this, but what if she couldn't.. She took a gulp and picked up the notepad, attempting to write something new as if the writing was the problem. Coffee's hand quickly covered the paper and slipped the pad away. "Thanks for the suggestions, Milk, but what if I need practice instead?" They said with a newfound grin, making a shot over the trashcan as the paper circled the bin before landing inside. "Prac-practice?" A nod from Coffee made them more confused. "Like, I pretend you're Pop! The shit they do in movies, all that stuff?" Milk took a small sniff and stood up, holding her pencil tight and giving the best 'Pop' look they could. "O-okay..."

Coffee pushed their hair back, tapping at their foot. As they look at Milk, a sense of laughter came over. Their hair went against their hand and fell right back down. Milk's expression let Coffee know they were confused, so they cleared their throat.  
"Sorry, I can't take you seriously with that face. Why are your cheeks puckered?" Coffee says in between their giggles. Milk looked away to cover it up, trying to hide the embarrassment. Coffee just continuing to laugh. Even when in practice Milk could do nothing but make her smile. It made things less hard or heavy to think on. They were even glad she was trying for them. They put a serious face back on and stopped all the fits, looking down at their sleeves. "Ok ok. _ahem_.......Heyy Pop. I uhm. I don't know if you feel the same. buuuuut I guess it's something you should know and I uh....I like the way you are and was wondering about a...date? At the diner...later....uh..haha...hahaha God that was stupid!" Coffee's face was flying red, but Milk's words after made their cheeks grow hot. "Yes..."

"H-huh?"

"Yes, I would love to." One of Milk's hands grabbed Coffee's. It was just as soft as before, and her eyes twinkled stardust. "I would...You could help me with so much, as you've a-already done. A-and I could help you..I like the-the thought of it.." Milk stared at Coffee, and Coffee stared at Milk. It was a quiet moment....but none they had before. It was like a million counts of time had passed between them...Until Milk welled up and balled their eyes. Coffee quickly let go and moved them to the corner of the counter. She wanted that to be real....She wanted them to be real so bad. But instead, she spoke out. "That sound-sounded nothing l-like Pop..I'm a bad act-actor.. . .."

"No! No! Man uh.." Coffee tried to look around, but the wails of Milk crashed down. "No I shouldn't have put that idea on you! I-I got to do this on my own! Um-um..I know!" They lifted Milk's cheeks up, her snot falling on their thumb as they gently wiped it back on Milk's sleeve. "Wow! Gross! C-cmon Milk it was just a test. How about we play a snall game, you know? Like we always do." Milk sniffed, moving to find a tissue and blowing into one. "I-I would like that..but then that will distract you from your confession and it'll be because o-of me and then I w-would be the reason to all-"

"Milkbud, Milkbud, the game is _about_ the confession. It's a bet. If I get the courage to confess to who I like, you did that for me and-and you're the one to buy us pizza." Milk's tears stop from frustration. "You just want pizza.."

"Well yeah, but! If I don't confess that's on me. And uh...I'll pay for all your morning hot chocolates. One straight month on the house." Milk hiccuped and rolled up their sleeve, throwing the tissue in the trashcan. "Oh......Ok...B-but please don't get hurt...I-I'll be there for you. I could stand ne-" 

"No I have to do this on my own. Like I said, it'll be because of you. Don't worry. I'll try to make this quick. See-" Coffee grabbed a bow-tie and tucked it in between their hoodie strings. When Milk glanced over, for the first time, giggling crossed her voice. It was sweet, a complete difference from her rather breaking voice by all the crying. It was nice. Coffee turned light pink while giggling with it, too, and headed for the door. "Let's do it for us okay?" Coffee called out. Milk nodded to herself, looking at the counter. "For us..."

A creak of the door following a close made it final. The game was on.

* * *

* * *

Coffee wasn't at Pop's house, as planned. Their fists were banging upon Cola's door. She quickly opened it, but her eyes were sunken back. It was clear she was tired and didn't look happy from the knocking. Bocks, on the other hand, rolled out with a gleeful beam. "Hello Coffee!"

"Yeah hey. I'm trying to sleep.."

"Sorry but oh god oh god I need help. I mean I don't but I do!" Coffee already let themselves in and Cola sighed, closing the door behind them. "I see the tie you got. So are you asking her or not?"

"I-I am but..." During the walk to Pop's house, they couldn't help but imagine if they were to say yes. The euphoria was so catching they couldn't help but turn back around and think about the future. What _would_ happen if Pop said yes? Well they would go out and Coffee could see all the coding stuff they did, but then they realized where the euphoria came from. "Cola I think I just had an epiphany. What if I like-"

"The thought of Pop."

"The thought of Pop and what they do- Wait, pog! How did you know?" Cola sighed and laid on the couch, covering herself in the soft woolly blanket. "I've had to talk to Pop more ever since Mocha left...to get used to who coded Bocks for me.. that note you told me to send to her? I would've given it over but..the way you talk about her? the note itself? It's like your talking about someone completely different." Coffee was surprised. "When did you start paying attention?"

"Since she's been getting better!" Bocks responded for her. "I guess..look, you got all nice to do it. I'm not saying don't. I'm just saying if she wasn't what you expected...don't be surprised." Coffee could handle anything thrown to them. The doubt of Pop rejecting wasn't going to hurt them, but...Hurting Pop with their expectation? Yikes. Coffee could only nod and back out of the house. Bocks closed the door behind them as they stood next to the new silver mailbox. They were cool, and charming, but just one interaction had brought all these questions running through their head. What if Cola was right.. As they looked up, their feet were already next to Pop's mailbox. They stopped their tracks and stood at the doorway. This was the moment of truth, but..were they ready? No, no. They had prepared this for quite a time. Besides, Milk was rooting for them, too. A soft knock on the wood let whoever was inside know someone was there. A slow open of the door came, and Pop stood, their glasses shadowed by Coffee. 

The tint of pink had already came over them. Their hand grasped to the bridge of their nose as they muttered a "Sorry..." Well this wasn't going well so far. "Sorry? For what? I'm kind of busy with this..robot, so if this is something I don't have time." Coffee paused before shaking their head. "U-uh..No it's serious. I wanted to talk to you about something." Pop seemed annoyed. "Well, we're talking. What's the problem." Coffee just put a hand behind their neck. "N-no it's not a problem!"

"So if there's nothing wrong it's not serious."

Their face melted. They weren't expecting the conversation to turn this rough so quickly. Remember the practice, just use the practice.. "Pop. I uhm. I don't know if you feel the same. buuuuut I guess it's something you should know and I uh...." Their throat had clogged up and their voice choked. Pop's annoyance turned to soft surprise, and then, concern. "Oh...Uhm...this is what this is.." They opened the door more for Coffee to come in. Coffee still had their mouth open to talk, but what they were saying brought the conversation to a train wreck. Doing what Pop wanted seemed more reasonable, so they went in and stood next to the table. "Coffee I'm flattered really, but..I'm not interested.."

"Oh...so you're already taken.." Coffee's voice got the power to say before their eyes took to the floor. "No, but I don't think I'll ever be. I'm not interested in that stuff. At all." Pop was straightforward in the way they could be to say it. It took Coffee a minute to think before their eyes widened. Oh...oh! They covered their face and groaned again, this time more aggravated. "Oh man I'm so so sorry. This is just- this must be awkward." Coffee said from muffling. Pop huffed, crossing her arms. They still wanted to be nice a bit, she did just break someone's heart after all...."It is. But look, it's alright. It happens. Your feelings go out and put you through all your...crushing... but uh. It'll be fine. There are plenty of other fish in the sea. I'm sure there's someone you thought of other than me. Sweet? Caring in some way? Just trying to help you paint a different picture."

Coffee thought for a moment while putting their hands in their pockets. Their heart sang so long for Pop. This was expected, but straining. Who would possibly be the next take. Well sweet...the only person that was of interest to that was Milk. They were sweet, they helped through all of it. They even held up enough to spend every new morning with them....Wait. They were expecting Pop to be cool with a soft side, or whatever it was to get them to love, but maybe their heart was just singing to its plea for that person. What if they wanted someone who was there...someone who wanted to spend time with them already...someone who.....Coffee was taking the first path, and ended up like this with Pop. But what if the other path wasn't acceptance from the same person? What if it was acceptance..of..

Coffee quickly hugged Pop before running to the door and swinging it open. Pop was confused, but Coffee mouthed a 'thank you' out to them while making their way to the street. Pop scoffed, and closed the door. "I'm not answering any more damn knocks unless its Capp." 

Milk had their tears on a soft pillow of Coffee's, trying to hug it as tight as possible. They were sobbing, and sobbing hard. They just wished Coffee was having a good time, that they were happy. Maybe it wouldn't be the same, but it would give her hope. Hope she had just lost again. The creak of the door overcame the thud from swinging it open so forcefully, making Milk jump. She turned to see a rather exhausted Coffee, tiredly slinging over the counter. She sniffed, heavy tears still falling. "Did-did you get the date.."

"Actually, Milk, I-I thought about it.." Coffee said, snatching to bow-tie off to set it on the counter. "I think Pop's fine on her own. No there's...there's someone else now.." Milk crinkled her nose as her wails became louder. Great, another crush that wasn't her. It was just torment after torment, but Coffee chuckled, going to close the door. "Don't you want to at least know who it is?" Milk tried to get a better sense of calmness out, wiping their tears with the pillow. "Who-who is it now.."

"Well," Coffee locked the door and turned to Milk, walking a little closer. "I can say they're very..sweet. Someone who really looks out for me. Now that I see it, they're very pretty, too.." They walked even closer, sitting down next to her. "Someone where...if I were to give a bouquet to, they'd still be the prettiest rose in the bunch. One person I could really listen to for hours, even without my games. Yeah. this one...It's way bigger than my crush with Pop..and that's because they mean so much to me, even now." Milk's tears finished their session. A curiosity had arisen by now. Who was this person Coffee was so close to? "Coffee...they sound really nice...I hope you can get them this time.." As Milk looked away, Coffee took her hand once more. A pink came across the both of them. Coffee staring at Milk, Milk staring back at Coffee. "Yeah..I hope you'll let me get you, too."

Milk's face turned the darkest it could be, all the way up to her ears. "I....That was for me....?" Coffee had a small smile, lifting Milk's hand to their cheek and letting their face nudge into it. Milk's thumb caressed her nose slowly, she didn't know whether to stay silent or cry with tears of joy. "I'm...sorry I couldn't see it earlier. I would always talk about Pop as if they were made for me...Like I've been with them my whole life. But I realize..I was just looking for what I wanted. I think that person is..is you Milk. If you'll have me.." The orchestra flipped their music sheets and started playing a new song, louder than ever. The singer prepared their sound, the crowd waiting for the voice of their star, as if it was an angel upon stage. Milk's heart turned around to sing as loud as it could, kneeling down to the higher seat, Coffee's heart being stage lit. Her head didn't nod and her eyes didn't tear up. She was...happy...without her tears. She moved Coffee's head closer, slowly brushing her lips to their nose. They paused, their hands on Milk's wrists. They slowly push the hand under their chin the other way to pull their head up, and when they do, their lips close in with Milk's. Her kiss...it was soft and sweet. One so nice it could wake them up and help them fall back asleep. something they could hold for their life if they wanted. The other hand let Milk hold it tight, and their arm wrapped around her. 

Milk slowly pulled back just to look at Coffee again. Her eyes were big; pretty once you could finally see they weren't covered up with tears. She just stayed like that before going back in for a deeper kiss. Looks like she'll order the pizza tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still yearning for these two..... gayness truly is real

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I thought these girls were gay. No I will not and shall never stop yearning for this. Thank you and gday.


End file.
